User talk:Scythe Cat
hiya soz about that! it wasnt me who did that. it was ma friend borrowing my laptop but I did have a look at kyneko's page and she is mega good! Reply: Yeah, owl never replies to message's on her talk page, which suggests she never realised she had one. By the way, on the MH wiki owl posted a pic of herself (and her chicken) and I was really suprised to find out who was behind that screen (not the chicken lol) But yeah, I agree with what you put on alyssa's page. Owl clearly made her account called monster high fan to spy on what was happening while she was away. I will have a try, but if that doesn't work, then maybe we could try on one of owllove's oc's pages? I have seen her put replies on comments on her pages so that might work. But back in june, when this whole argument started by people adding bad comments on "lolo gaga" and mect also warned her on there, but she just called everyone (you mect and so on) "idiets". A long message Its fine really! There are a few reasons why I am sending this message. Number one is cuz there is this person called osk218 who deletes people's art and adds their own instead. he/she has already deleted a picture off owllove's character,Selena Vondergeist and now is recolouring her art, not to mention fireyfoxlover's character, Zelda Spellman, luckily fireyfoxlover noticed and changed it back I don't know if owl has noticed or not yet,cuz it was only yesterday it happened. They may have done this to other user's oc's as well, but I don't know. Second of all, several people have edited owl's spelling (including myself) however, she doesn't write many lines. Back when I was like 5, I had A LOT better spelling than owl's and now, owllove's oc's are taking over this wiki. What are we going to do about this? owllove makes her oc's way to fast for me to catch up with her mistake's. Third, Grace Reaper, there is a person keeps deleting the content, as you propably already know. Misskitten sent Mectrixctic 2 rather long messages about the people who have been bugging her on the wiki recently. And fourth, people might have a second account that this wiki doesn't know about? Well, owllove125 and monsterhighfan for a start, MHF had the same spelling and grammar problems as owllove, and I checked out the gallery, and some of the pictures were like EXACTLY the same. On the happy side, I am gonna go on holiday soon YAY! lol I know that hasn't got anything to do with what I was talking about above but I just thought I would say it anyway. Thank you for taking your time for reading Sophie/Birdy/Birdywirdygal 24th September 2011 lol Hey! I drew a pic of kyeko koneko =) Just ignore the bird. I really hope you like her! Hahahaha :) LOLZ... I was on my profile and found your comment and I freaked out cos Im not used to having new messages.Lol. Thx for the reply! and also you should look at this: monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Grace_Reaper some1 deleted all the info! birdywirdygal, 10th September oh and by da way I am luvin the art... Oasis! :) If you have any questions, just let me know :D Thank you again! ~ * Jen * ~ 03:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) That's fine! :) I just have everything on hand so it's easier for me to just list everything regardless XD But yes, thanks again! ~ * Jen * ~ 12:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) safkjsfalkjsfa;lkasjflasjflasfsaf EEEE :D you did an awesome job! She looks beautiful! And thank you so much for the compliments! :D If you ever do, I'd appreciate every single one <3 The only things I see off are that her sleeves and stockings are both supposed to be full length :) But those are both pretty minor. And it's by aqane (on DeviantArt)--she did the picture of Oasis in her DotD outfit I linked :) And yep, I've seen your character and she's really interesting! :D XXD I just realized I accidentally had responded on my page instead of here--so my response: It's fine! no issue, silly XD *goes to add to watch list* Pokemon = <3 Awesome! :D I'd like to set up a page/make something for her crush/future-boyfriend, but I still haven't decided on his name and full-backstory. Mostly just know his look and that he's a Vampire. ~ * Jen * ~ 22:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Aww :D Thanks! x2! I'll be sure to do so! :) *continues to try and come up with a good name* XD Thanks! Thanks for the lovely message. your character is very lovely :) Feel free to contact me anytime (here, on DA, or wherever, really) perhaps we can RP or something sometime. Anyway, thanks for stopping by, see ya around! Hey Well, first of all, IIRC you need to be at least 13 to edit wikia, which could get Owllove a 1 and a half year ban. However, Owlove is acting much worse thatn I'd expect an 11 year old. She rarely capitalizes, and I'm pretty sure that several of the spelling mistakes are on purpose ("Skool"). She also insulted people with made up words and told Miss Kitten that she "suke" for noticing that she stole her artwork. She's not a little kid, she's in middle school (Although there's the not unlikely chance she was held back). Per the rules that I just invented, articles with bad grammar or ones that are really short can be adopted or deleted. Probably deleted, IDK who wants to adopt them. I probably wouldn't mind adopting Mulion though :P. And if Wikia doesn't block Owllove125, we can if she makes another short article full of atrocious grammar and spelling. Kid needs dicipline, and this wiki needs stability. I am also going to put a rule against plagerism, so she won't be able to ripoff someone's drawing without permission. Lehall should promote some people to admins to manage this wiki. Thanks for the compliment. Mectrixctic 21:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh Well Her "sister" said 11 and a half, so they should be going int 6th next year, unless they were held back. Either way, I wouldn't expect this spelling and grammar from anyone above 2nd grade. By "Sukes" I'm certain that Owl is telling MissKitten she "sucks" Wikia doesn't ban people forever for being underage, only until their time. I've seen it happen before, and the user can edit when they turn 13. Sometimes, the user creates a secret account and edits with their identity hidden. Of course, if Owl keeps her vernacular, we would know right away, and block them for sockpuppeting. Right now, I am certain that Owl is a troll- that this is just an act that she uses to make people frustrated, or laugh. I think the BFF thing is also part of the act. Anyways, now that she's back, she still has time to clean up her articles. If she fails, feel free to adopt them or have Lehall delete them. Mectrixctic 01:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, I've made you an admin! Let's chat via email, gchat, AIM or Skype some time about the wiki and what needs doing? If you email me your info at monsterhighwiki@gmail.com I'll send you my personal details. -Lehall hi thanks 4 the message i really like ur work.......and no i do not like winx club.I like ur characters!!!! - Alyssa101:-D Canon Character pages I have an idea for an addition to this wiki, as well as clearing fan made pictures on the pages on MH wiki. We can have pages about the canon characters here, and post their relationships with the OC people create here, as well as having fan drawings of the in a gallery, while deleting the ones on MH wiki. Mectrixctic 06:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Canon means that's in the show/toyline. The Harrison Books are considered a different Canon. A Fanon is a canon made by the fans. Okay We can't block someone for outer wiki drama, but I'll check this out. A good way to see if the IP is Flamate is to block the IP and see if Flamate can't edit. By the way Owllover is back, and her articles aren't improvng much. Plus, she probably wants some deleted. Mectrixctic 19:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Rosey Mary for a start. No more a wiki remember to vote! on sapphire bubble blue's page Im doing a vote. 4 more info look on her page! = ) I got your message Frist off Smallflame and myself are same people, I just linking back to my DA Account. 2nd, what is this, shes claiming I hacked her, how can you do that? I though..Only owner/creator of the what ever actical, only has right to remove or editthe admins of the site themself No one else.. UPDATED: JULY 25/2011 I'm still waiting your replay..You said respond ASAP..I did? I'm am not trying to be mean or rude, or forceful at all, just..I want to tell you that am respond, I have nothing to hide.. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING <3 I tried very hard to proove that not gulity..I'm glad it showed <3 -FlametteAmy/Smallflame- lolo gaga I had a quick look on lolo's page and in case u haven't noticed, there is an unsutable music video :0 seriously, go check it out. I did not watch it with sound on, but it looks like it was a lady gaga music video born this way ps: keep up the awesome drawings! :) birdywirdygal pps: I sent mec a messgage but she has not replied yet. do u know y? again, keep up the fandabydozy drawings lol GOD! MORE TROLLS! >_< http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.103.19.13 you no to post what they said..as you can just follow the link <3 Thank you for reporting this to me, Flamette. Totally deleted and wiped out! ;) ''-Scythe Cat 05:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC)'' HAVE A DA? Seeing how we are buddy-Buddy..I like to add you to my friends AND GOD I LOVE YOUR ART..and you said your just 14 right..well wow..Keep it up..<3 No I'm not creepy stalker..lol.. Joking..Not my fault if I have friends way YOUNGER THEN ME..but this fandom does pull in older crowd too lol..But I dont care about age..And you don't act your age, In the good way..and I don't..I may be 23 but I so act like am 16 half the time..and 3 lol...so yea..DA buddies maybe? Totally! ^^ I'm Katxyz! Most of the times I'll be posting some Awesome Pokemon Art in meh DA! :P ''-Scythe Cat 17:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey, are you still here? Anyways, my blog on the new character is still open, and Owlover returned and is still making articles with horid grammar, spelling, and often ar just plain horrid. I say if she doesn't correct them by September 14, we go and delete them all. Mectrixctic 18:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC) As I stated before, 11 years old is old enough to not make crap articles. I joined wikia when I was 12 and my spelling and grammar was much better. We're not supposed to waste space on this wiki, so the articles have to go if they're not fixed and expanded. Owl can keep her pictures. If she wants to stay, she needs to play by the rules. Mectrixctic 01:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) A bit about owl's pages Okay,so I go on monster high fandom wiki. Later I sign in and check out the gallery incase there is any cool pics worth looking at (a bit like kyoko kenoko's art) and I can tell which are owlove's pictures without even LOOKING at who created the art. Owl has quite a lot of characters, and I think when u have as many unfinished as owllove does, you probably don't put much effort into the spelling anyway. What I think and what I am trying to say is owl is a good artist, she just needs to worry about her spelling and grammar more than her pics. PS: looks like she is starting to get dafter with her traced pictures from the webisodes and their names. If you wanna know what Im talking about check out "sad frost" I literally burst out laughing when I heard that one. Birdywirdygal NEW LAYOUT! Flamette 12:56, September 8, 2011''OMG A NEW LAYOUT TEMPLET! ':SPAZZES OUT!:' Yes, finally little pleases me lol <3 Anways, Thank you for the deleteing that comment. And YES! I shall make some new art works, of Ama and her Dad, and so on...BUT! I have no muse at the moment but...Here enjoy this. Live Action Ama, being played through Game Of Thrones Danny. Enjoy! 'was also hit with a cool idea, we should have a section, for people to upload Fan MH Videos and maybe Live Action ones of their OC's too? If they come from Live Action Flims that is hehe' something I don't like Dear Kelsie there's some really rude video on owllove125's Lolo Gaga and the video is really rude.I'd classifie it M or Ma and the video really gets on my nerves of how rude,mean,offensive and how idiotic it is and it really is offensive to all the Lady Gaga fans there are on this wiki and also the fans of the song 'Born this way'.Can you please report this to Lehall sincerly Alyssa101 13/09/2011. hi!thanks for suscribing!you seem so cool.your drawings are awesome.you can really draw.bye!Izzyanimee15 02:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) thankyou!!!! thankyou for telling me Lehall Isn't really on that much and also another thanks for deleting that video.from Alyssa101 14/09/2011 Grace Reaper Dear Kelsie I'd like to report another problem it's about MissKittens's Grace Reaper some troll on the wiki has deleted MissKittens's art on Grace Reaper,her bio on Grace Reaper and her diary on Grace Reaper.Also so many people loved that page can you please fix it up or tell MissKitten? yours Sincerly Alyssa101 14/09/2011 dear scythe cat the photos for xena fangs are here now so feel free to come to the page and check it out yours sincerly alyssa101 19/09/2011 Hehe :P Figured I'd pop in and say Hi <3 My laptop had a bunch of issues so coloring and things were put on hold...Stupid laptop. But now it's working again so yay :D Hoping to finish it. I did, however, stumble upon this and figured I should report it in someway: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Olivia_Pearl because besides the eerily similar name, that is also a total rip-off of my character's design T__T Owlove125 Dear Kelsie I'm curious that Owlove125 has made another profile because when I logged in I looked through some art and saw some guy called "Osk218" who had made a photo of Selena Vondergiest in a webisode and I only know to people who do that(put their characters in webisodes):Thenturals and Owlove125.I wouldn't suspect Thenturals becuase her art is way different but I would suspect Owlove125 becuase her art is so much like "Osk218" sincerly Alyssa101 24/09/2011 I've tried I've tried to talked to her but it's no use it's like you have to become her "favourite" to talk to her.I've tried to talk to her but she hasn't replyed to any of my messages so far from Alyssa101 24/09/2011 I've found who it was! Kelsie I've just found out who it was that deleted all of Grace Reapers information.It was............a wikia contributor!!! I was rolling back on its history and found out who it was but I'm suspecting it was owlove125.Becuase I think MissKitten and Owlove125 have a rivalry but is that true that they had a rivaly? Alyssa101 26/09/2011 Owlove125 again Kelsie I can't believe how many ocs Owlove has made.Her ocs are just taking over the wiki.It's like the german want to take over England again and also how many errors she has on this wiki.One word seriously she's older than me and I have way better spelling than her and Birdywirdygal and I even help her spelling errors on her pages.she is making to many pages for birdywirdygal and I to keep up with. - Alyssa101 27/09/2011 I need ideas Hey Kelsie I recently made a new character but I need a name for her.(I don't know how I made her because my thumb hurts from yesterday).She is one of the children of grim reaper but all I need is suggestions for her name I already typed up on google for girl names but it didn't work. - Alyssa101 2/10/2011 P.S I'm on schools out!!well that was random LOL Owllove has been off the wiki for about a week now, and hasn't added any new pics or made any new characters. PLUS go onto owllove's monster high wiki profile to see a pic of her. (and lol, her chicken) and there is a rude comment on the angel musique fantom maison page please do something about it. Reply: I wasn't suggesting deleting it off her pro! lol! birdywirdygal thanks Hey Kelsie thanks for the name ideas and also thanks for being a great friend.I drew a picture to thank you so here it is: and also all I have to do is pick between Tiana and Faith (one of daisyheads suggestions).Anyways that's it for now bye. -Alyssa101 4/10/2011 yes please! hey Kelsie can you please pick becuase none of my friends are into monster high and my family won't decide.so can you please thanks -alyssa101 5/10/2011 owllove well you know what I was looking at owllove125s cloud bany and I think she dosen't know what a banshee is.Becuase when I looked at her diary it said I'll turn you to dust and also there's no such thing as a sidewire banshee becuase I was looking at wikipeadia (sorry I don't know how to spell it) and typed up sidewire banshee and nothing came up and also feel free to go on wikipeadia and see what a banshee is here's the link:banshee.bye -Alyssa101 5/10/2011 Art Stealer! Someone called "Jacy Gorgon" copied owllove's art. To see it go to the oc page jacy gorgon. Birdywirdygal aka sophie Reply: Thx for the reply! It seems by the style of profile and drawings done by jacy, she is obviously like, 1. A newcomer to all this stuff (art theft, fake accounts, ect) 2. Unaware of the courses of art theft. anyway, it seems that she is the kind of person who we won't be getting a reply back from very soon -_- but hey! I might be wrong! bye! from Sophie/birdy Uhhhhh..... Hey, Scythe Cat.....There's a user that is cursing on the Frankenstien Jr. and Frankenstien Jr. Diary wiki....apparently, I was joking (told him that) and I also stated what was wrong with his character and he just apparently snapped and started the insults/cursing....Its even continuing now.... -______-" He even edited my User talk according to the recent wiki activity page (It says "Thanks for your edit to the '''Alex Brije' page.") and I NEVER edited that page....I don't even know why it says that.... D: I mean, I'm just letting you know..... 108.21.115.229 Thanks for the report, I'll totally delete the messages on those pages! ''-Scythe Cat 14:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC)'' Re: where have I been Reeeeeaaaaallllly busy. Hopefully I'll be able to work more during school breaks. Oh, did you take care of Owl? I haven't been here for a while, so I'd like some fillers. Mectrixctic 04:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Too Much Trolling I thought I should report that O123love deleted Grace Reaper's information, drew pictures making fun of her, and kept on saying that she was ugly. Also, a wikia contributor deleted Heather Burns and Sissy Opera's information. I think we should consider banning contributors from the wiki. Also I think that only the people who made their OCs can be the ones to edit them. Daisyhead04 16:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Daisyhead04 Just to add, The user Jacy Gorgan on two occassions has deleted Grace's page AvalonJane 18:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Another add, the user Cloe De Midnight has on her user page her disike for Grace "I have seen so much people comment about Grace reaper she's boring why every body like her ." The fact that the latest mass delete's IP thingy is also the very wiki contributor that commented nice things on Cloe's OC leads me to beleive that she's the person who's been doing a lot of the deleting today. AvalonJane 18:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) thankyou! Hi Kelsie! Thankyou that really cheered me up!Don't worry I'm always stuck with school/school work I'm glad wikia staff admins are coming and also I've been holding onto these questions for so long how did you become adim? and also why did you quit being adim? -Ayssa101 Hi Are you still here? Mectrixctic 05:23, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Really busy. User:Snowblood will try to work on what I started. Sorry I can't be around for long :(, but I'll visit when I can. Hey, I was wondering, 'cause I'm new, if you would check out my first OC and tell me what you think. Her name is Teralyn Scar (t-air-a-lin.) Olivia.peterson 14:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi! I love love love your OCs!!!!! :-DDDDD Sunnypool1 01:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :-)